Demon Glass
by they call me lovee
Summary: My name is Sophie Mercer.My life is really knocked up right now;I'm in love with this warlock who's trying to kill me and I'm having feelings for his sweet charmed brother.My vampire friend's life is at stake and The Removal is soon.Am I going to survive?
1. TooManyFreaks, NotEnoughCircuses

Sorry If This Is Confusing Or Whatever, Please Review. And If You Dont Get It, Read Hex Hall. This Is Just My Version Of The Sequel :]

* * *

I sighed looking back at the window of the airplane flight. A week ago, I had to convince my loving mortal mother, my super powerful witch principle, , and my pink loving vampire and my only friend Jenna. I could easily picture the argument I had with them on that Tuesday.

**"I'm not going home. I'm going to London, and I'm going through the Removal." **I said seriously to my Mom. She widened her eyes, Jenna looked at me, well, the way people looked at her, and Ms. Casnoff stopped short." Oh Dear, Sophie. You can't be possibly thinking that right?" I shook my head. My Mom looked fearful at me. "Sophie! Do you even know what will happen there if you do go? No, why would you even think about going there? This is out of question! I am not loosing my one and only daughter." Ms. Casnoff sighed and slowly approached us. "M'am. There must be a reason for Sophia's decision. Just listen to her." " I'm listening." I looked at Ms. Casnoff and was shock. She wanted me to go. Gosh, if she didn't like me so badly I was more then happy to take a train to Freedom from this place. "I want to remove my powers before I possibly kill some one I love." Mom smiled a bit but it was hard to tell since there were tears forming out of her eyes. In addition, Jenna and Ms. Casnoff exchanged a glance. "Sophie. You do understand the consequences." My Mom asked and intervened "There is a possibility of one out of 100 that you might die." I nodded, understanding that there was a possibility that one of 100 people survive the Removal.

Ah, no pressure, no pressure at all.

Even through I've been on a plane before, I was starting to have second thoughts. What if I really do die? Or get killed? Jenna did tell me that L'Occhio di Dio did have a contigent in London. Which reminds me of Archer. Whom I totally forgot about since now. Okay, that wasn't the complete truth but it was a whole lie either. So, here's the deal; I have no idea how but, I fell in love with Archer Cross. We had a complete, hot, full on make out in the cellar, which, I have to add was amazing but did hurt Elodie's feelings. After a long 5 minutes, I found out that Archer was an Eye, meaning he's working for this organization working to destroy all Prodigum, making Archer my enemy. I know, how cliché of me falling for the enemy.

I stared at my watch waiting for the 10 hour flight to end. "Stupid watch, you're not even moving!" A small laugh escaped the lips of the passenger beside me, I smiled at her. At least there was one good thing about this flight; I got to bring Jenna with me. Since Jenna had no living parents and people still didn't believe that Archer killed Elodie and hurt Chaston and Anna, Ms. Casnoff accepted me to bring her with me. You know, maybe things won't go as bad as it seems. And maybe I will go to the Removal and survive, finish Hex Hall and go to a normal University. _Yeah, and maybe, just maybe, Archer really loves you, he isn't an Eye, Elodie is alive, your the worst most powerful witch on the face of the earth and you just hit your head while making out with Archer and now, your in a coma and this is all in alternate version of what your future would be like._ I mentally slapped myself. I was getting pretty irritated at my new 'best friend'. Ms. Casnoff decided it would be best if I had a inner voice. So like a person inside of me sensing right and wrong, or as like to call it my conscience. But Ms. Casnoff actually put a spell on me so, this 'person' had a mind of it's own. It was great, except for the fact she, or it was a snotty, bratty, sarcastic voice of myself. Hopefully, when I get there- A chill climbed on my back and the question I wanted to avoid slapped me. What if I don't survive?

"Oh gosh, that ride was so long!" Jenna shouted as layed on our hotel room bed. "Tell me about it. Listen, we have 1 week until our flight back to the academy. Ms. Casnoff gave me a map to go where I need to go. I'll do it now since the sooner the better." Jenna's smile dropped and she turned to me. "Sophie, it's 8pm and I'm tired. I want to be there with you, can't you wait until the morning?" I sighed and nodded and then a thought occurred to me. "I'm going to check around this hotel, I'll be back in an hour. Go on without me." I smiled at her and she fell backwards on the bed. I walked out of the room and began to take notice of the lobby. I looked at the map for the city and noticed something scribbled out on the map and it looked like it was located on the other side of the city. _Wow, something scribbled in red? Maybe it's something important, somewhere you shouldn't go._ Or someone you shouldn't see... Maybe, I should just look and- _Curiosity killed the cat._ Screw you. "Reveal." I said as I looked at the map and the scribbles slowly faded. Two words came across a black building on the map." Secret Society?" _Secret Society? What was that Jenna said? Oh right, not a big deal , just that Archer might be right across town . It's not like you can do anything about anyway. _Stupid conscience. I walked out of the hotel and stopped. How was I supposed to get there? Conscience? This is a good time to talk when your not supposed to. _My lips are sealed._ Great, on my own. I tried to do that transportation spell Alice taught me before she died, again. Alice, every time I hear her name I feel shameful. I killed my own grand mother.

But Jenna said it didn't really counted since she was already dead.

Since the transportation spell wasn't really working that well, I tried to summon a broom. "Broom." I opened my eyes and a broom appeared to me. Perfect, I smiled, at least I'm not that bad of a witch. I hopped on the broom and let my feet travel with the air. _Oh that's smart, fly around in plain sight were the Eye can see you. How about an invisibility spell?_ "Oh yea, Thanks." I didn't know any invisibility spells, so I just concentrated and mumbled the word and just guessed that it worked. It didn't take me too long to get there as I did my stupid conscience told me to stop on the other block. "Now why , oh why are we landing here?"_ And I'm the stupid one. You see that guy around the corner? _She asked me I saw and gasped. _Now you're supposed to look like that. Black vest, black jacket, grey or black pants. It's a strict uniform with a symbol on the down left. Change now._ "How am I supposed to change?" Honestly, magic isn't the solution for every thing. "Uniform." After a second, my clothes dissolved and turned unto the same thing as the guy earlier. I checked myself out and looked if something was missing. Tattoo. _Dilemma, dilemma._ I looked around and no one was in sight. I sighed and closed my eyes and concentrated on my chest. After 5 minutes, I decided to stop. I unbuttoned my shirt and saw the mark. The mark of an Eye. "It's removable right?" _It's magic stupid, of course it's removable._

"Before I go, I have to know one thing. Are you sure you're not trying to kill me so you can be re-born and have my body?" _Yes, for sure. That makes a lot of sense, now start walking or you are really going to die._ I started walking and saw people giving me odd looks and the streets starting to get even less quieter until the point there was complete silence. No more howls, no more mosquitoes and I personally think the wind stop. I heard footsteps coming closer but I shrugged it off and continued walking. I almost screaming when someone's strong arms held my waist and cupped my mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My breath stopped, my lips went dry and I wasn't struggling any more.

"A-Archer?"

This is just perfect. Oh and by the way, I'm not being sarcastic.


	2. Chaos,Panic&DisorderMyWorkHereIsDone

Thanks for reading. If some of you dont know yet, the italic is Sophie's conscicence.

* * *

Shock and horror washed through me. I couldn't help but shake uncontrollably while he still had his arms around me. I had no idea what to do. Wasn't there this kind of moment in movies where the crazy witch bumps into her first love who is actually a warlock trying to kill all Prodigium? Yeah, I didn't think so. He sighed and opened his mouth again. "Answer me." With those two words, I guess it kind of triggered to me that this wasn't a dream and he was right in front of me. I did not know what to feel or what to say. However, I felt sick.

Sweat decreased from my forehead as I leaped out of the bed I was in. "Holy crap, how did I get here?" I looked around and it seemed as if I was in a sinister, shadowy room. A burgundy king size bed, a hefty walk-in closet, and a standard bookshelf.

_So what now smart one?_

I need to get out of here. I sauntered in a rapid speed towards the stone door. "Locked." I groaned and started pushing towards the door. After a couple of tries, I stopped, one of the rocks glided with my back leaving me a huge mark. "Crap." I walked back bit-by-bit back to the bed and put my vest back on to hide my cut.

_Try to do a spell on the door. I want to see you try something. _My conscience didn't sound sarcastic she sound it rather … serious. I tried to use magic on the door but it didn't work. _Just as I thought, the room is magic proof. _"But, that makes no sense. The Eye is a society that terminates all magical creatures. How could they have the power to do a magic proof spell on the area? " _Good question._ I sighed and then let out a shriek when the door swung open and closed shut again.

It was Archer at the door. It was the face I thought I'd never have to see again.

I shook my head; this wasn't time to get all lost in clouds. I had to get out of here. I walked towards the door but Archer was in the way blocking the path out. "Let me out." I warned him. He smirked, that signature of his that I loved. "Or what?" He asked seductively as he breathed next to my ears. Goose bumps started to rise from my neck. Oh God how that felt good. _Sophie, remember why we're here. It's not time for romance and fairytales._ I tried to push him away but he grabbed my two hands and flipped me over so that my back was facing him. "Listen Sophie. I don't know why you're here or if you're trying to get your self killed but you need to get out of here." He warned me and I could feel him scooting me closer. "I know after that day; you probably think that I'm some monster off to kill you. Well, that's half true. I am supposed to kill you, but I'm not a monster." My face flushed with rage. How could he say that so smoothly? Doesn't that make you a monster when you try to kill a person? "You see I'm not really an Eye," he started and I was getting annoyed of him trying to defend himself. "Just shut up okay?" I replied in my harshest tone ever.

"Sophie, be nice for one minute." I tried to kick him with my hands but it was futile. "How about never? Does never sound good to you? " He didn't say anything he just stayed there with his hands still grabbing mine and he sighed. I looked from the corner of my eye to see he was looking at the window and I used this chance to get out. As always, my brilliant-not-so-brilliant plan backfired. I turned around heading to the door but he was blocking it making us both fall in the process. A loud moan escaped his lips and to my surprise I found out my hand was plastered on his right thigh. I widened my eyes, backed away from a little and looked at him. I tried to come up with a spell before he got up but nothing happened. No spark, no magic, no nothing. He stood up, sauntered to me, and smiled. "You see these walls? Magic proof. No magic can gain access in this room."

I backed away only tumbling upon the bed. _Andd, you know what comes next, huh little Sophia? Rape, or if you're willing, sex._ That last word made me go to another world. I wasn't really planning to have sex with Archer. But I kind of did that we made out in the cellar. My thoughts were disrupted as Archer pulled me unto a tight squeeze. "I thought you were going to kill me." I said weekly through the hug. "I'll have to make you mine first." He said as pulled away to meet my eyes. God, it was so hard to hate him when he was looking at me so sincerely like that. He leaned in still looking at my eyes. I could feel my heart beating fast.

_Make you mine first? Doesn't that sound a bit kinky?_

I don't care what my conscience was saying this moment. This moment felt so wrong yet so right. After mere seconds ; I felt his lips colliding with mine sending jolts inside of me. I didn't what got to me but I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist. I could feel his smile on the process of our ever-lasting kiss.

He began to unbutton my vest and my shirt until a loud knock on the door disturbed us. Well actually me, since Archer was still very unto our kiss.

"Archer open up! Your fiancé is ready to see you."

_Well that clearly ruins mostly everything._


End file.
